Good Bye
by Mad Meg Askevron
Summary: Sakura is Syaoran's girlfriend, but she is still in love with another, Allen, but when she's with him, she finds herself unable to forget Syaoran


Sakura was a regular, with a regular life, nothing ever seemed to happen to her, everything was just so mundane. Sakura walked down the side walk to school, as she walked she thought about what she had done last night. Sakura was nineteen and she had slept with her boyfriend for the first time last night. She felt warm and golden with joy, and then falling into dispair, she loved her boyfriend, she trunly did, but...she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him, and she...loved another. Her boyfriend would be heart broken, and she couldn't stand the sight of him crying over her. But no matter how much he struggled with herself, she still could not push back the love and longing he had for Allen. She sighed, put on her radio head phones, and the song that she heard was a song that she would forever be haunted with.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by Sakura was talking with her boyfriend, in a shadowy place under their tree, the one where they had shared their first kiss. Sakura's eyes filled and spilled out tears. She had told him, and she could see his eyes were too bright.  
"Please, don't cry for me." She spun away running out across to the school. Her auburn hair was like liquid, her shaply curves shook with surpressed emotion. Allen had watched the whole sceane from a window, and they had not know he was there.  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Syaoran had chased her, he would not let her feel this bad, he still loved her but he didn't want her to be un happy. He held her in his arms.  
"Thank you, for understanding. Good Bye, I know we can't be friends, you'll always have a place in my heart, so I say good bye, for the last time.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Sakura was with Allen, but some how it didn't seem like the way it was suppose to be, she was suppose to be happy and content, but Syaoran's image kept haunting her, with that smile, and those eyes that were bright with tears.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
It was the end of the year, and Sakura had been picking collages, she had ended up breaking up with Allen, yet she could not bring herself to talk to Syaoran, she had said her final good byes, and that was it, she couldn't take that back. Sakura cluthed her head with one hand, gripping her soft bangs, as her other arm wrapped around her waist. She cried, deep sobbing breaths. Her brother out side the room had heard her, and couldn't take it any more. He went in and gathered her in his arms.  
"Why don't you go to a collage in America, it will be easier for you. You can leave all these painful memories behind. Me and Dad can seen you once and a while. Anything, as long as your happy." He barried his head in her hair.  
Sakura walked onto the plane by herself, she felt as if she were forgetting something. She sat in her window seat and looked out the window, the plane was coming to life, and when she looked out. She saw a man, her age looking up through a window. He had messy chocolate hair, and warm amber eyes. H had tears falling down his face as he looked away as the plane launched, and Sakura knew what she was missing. Him. Tears fell down her face, a face that reflected the cracked soul in side. "Good Bye, My Love, maybe this won't be the last time..." She whispered and looked away.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star. The End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs and Michell branch owns the songs.  
  
Please review and read my new ccs fic called "To love again? To love you again?" Syao never showed and Sakura's gothic side showed up to represent her broken heart that will never heal. Oh and should this be a short story. 


End file.
